1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to traffic control systems and, more particularly, to an Intelligent system that switches a traffic signal utilizing an unused time slice. This is achieved by installing smart RFID readers along with the intelligent processor which read the license plates of the vehicles stopped in the signal to calculate the signaling time more efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Automobiles are a part of everyday life in urban and suburban communities. Traffic lights dot the landscape in urban centers and the surrounding communities, and control the flow of traffic on roads, large and small. Drivers must pay attention to traffic signals, and failure to heed them, results in increased traffic congestion and accidents.
While traffic controls are a necessary part of any road and highway system, measures are taken to try to keep the traffic flow on the major arteries moving as much as possible.